


Champagne Supernova

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Research, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville smiled down at his feet.</p><p>Harry put his hand on Neville's wrist. "It's just Harry, sitting here. I leave Harry Potter in the cloak room, didn't I tell you? He isn't the funnest of guys. Always signing autographs. Very distracting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> for eleni's birthday. title, subtitle and summary from Oasis' "Champange Supernova". not compliant with canon after OotP.

Harry sat on his bed in the empty dorms, a book open across his knees. A sugar quill dangled from his mouth. Well, this book was different. Nearly seven years of magical defense and now this? Harry frowned, and turned the page, hoping something less daunting would be there. It wasn't.

The door banged open, Harry jumped, and the sugar quill fell to the floor. Harry looked up from its drifting descent to see Neville standing by the door. He was a bit out of breath, for no reason Harry could see.

He smiled easily. Neville smiled back.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hullo."

Harry leaned over the retrieve his quill.

"What are you doing up here alone?"

"Reading. Or trying to anyway." Harry nudged the book moodily.

"Oh? What about?"

"Defense tactics." At Neville's look of confusion, he clarified, "Non-magical defense. It's very - it assumes physical capabilities I'm not sure I have."

Neville sat down beside him.

"Like what?"

Harry riffled through the book. "Tackling someone twice your size. Do you think you could do that?"

"Without magic?"

"Yes."

Neville laughed, taking the book from Harry for a better look. "Not really. We could try, if you like. Try to see if we can, I mean if it's important enough for Harry Potter to be reading about, it's like my civic duty to help." Neville smiled down at his feet.

Harry put his hand on Neville's wrist. "It's just Harry, sitting here. I leave Harry Potter in the cloak room, didn't I tell you? He isn't the funnest of guys. Always signing autographs. Very distracting."

"Funnest isn't a word, Harry."

"I know."

They had shifted closer. Harry swallowed, and took the book back. Neville glanced at the book out of the corner of his eye, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Those diagrams are certainly detailed. Perhaps we should give it a go then."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, or if you do I'll put my Healing training to use. That way we both get some sort of practice out this, eh? But I get a go too. No telling if I'll have to fend off a Death Eater without magic."

Harry grinned. "All right then."

They stood up, their knees knocking. Harry coughed and Neville moved to the center of the room.

They eyed each other, when they thought the other wasn't looking. After a moment filled only with the sound of their nervous breaths, Harry rushed Neville.

He went over like a pile of bricks. Harry landed hard on top, knocking the air out of him. They were very close, every part of them. Thighs and chest and their faces were so near that Harry couldn't focus on Neville through his glasses.

Neville pulled them hesitantly off his nose.

"Hi."

And then, in a burst of courage, Neville leaned up and kissed Harry. Soft and careful at first, then rougher and firmer as Harry responded. Their lips brushed; Neville dragged his lower lip over Harry's upper. Harry turned his head to sneak his tongue into Neville's mouth. They tangled together and Neville moaned. Harry shifted, and Neville pressed into his mouth, feeling the teeth. Sharp and slightly crooked and Neville felt his pants tighten.

Harry's knees slid upward until he was perched over Neville, their hips fitted together like two jigsaw pieces. Neville broke off the kiss, moving down Harry's face to his throat. He sucked at the base, leaving the skin raised and reddened. He felt something stir against his chest.

Harry pulled back, panting. Neville considered him, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"Is this in the textbook?"

"Definitely not."

A few hickeys and an unexpected orgasm later, they were propped up in bed, book open across their laps. Neville laughed uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder.

"It really isn't that funny."

"But it is. It's so silly and childish. Sticks that blow people up and things that explode. It's all so -- "

"Un-magical?"

"I was going to say messy, actually."

"Sometimes, yeah. But here, this stuff about nuclear bombs sounds, well, sterile, like the people using it don't have to get their hands dirty at all."

Neville sobered. "That isn't funny." He rearranged himself. "It makes me glad I'm not a Muggle. I can't imagine shooting a gun or fighting hand to hand, as a first option."

"It does seem sort of unlikely to come up in the war. Hand to hand feels like a personal confrontation. Jilted lovers and betrayals and stuff. Not battles and wars and - what?"

Neville had gone quite pale. "You don't suppose some rabid fans -- or Ginny -- or-or anyone are going to be upset? About us? And want to uh, go hand to hand?"

Harry laughed, and slung an arm around Neville's shoulders. "I certainly can't imagine Ginny doing that. And besides, most of my adoring public are wizard born. Let them try." He kissed Neville, and stuck his hand down the front of his trousers. "They'll have to go through me, anyway."


End file.
